


How awfully scandalous

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: But, alas we cannot.





	How awfully scandalous

Our tale starts in Petunia and Vernon Dursley's house, they're discussing their infant son Dudley and their nephew Harry Potter.

Vernon grunted. "We need to send him to one of those daycare centres."

Petunia gasped. "Why would we send our dear wittle Duddykins there?!"

Vernon sighed. "I meant Harry, dear."

Petunia smirked. "How awfully scandalous."

Vernon muttered, "But, that ruddy old geezer in the silly clothes will probably put a spell on us if we did that."

Petunia said, "Yes, you're right."

Vernon smiled. "But, he can't do anything to make us treat him better."

Petunia laughed. "What an excellent idea, our Duddykins will get the very best in life and that vile boy will get nothing."


End file.
